How to save a life
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: A songfic to How to save a life by The Fray, its a sad one but please do read and review, ive never done a songfic before so it might not be good xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


**_ok so this is a songfic to how to save a life by the fray, i was listaning to this song and the story just kinda played out in my head, ive never done a songfic before but i hope its good xxx_**

**Step one you say we need to talk**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**You begin to wonder why you came**

Damon paced the cold white hospital waiting room, he wasn't allowed in the room, he felt helpless not even his blood seemed to work much, looking back at Stefan who was holding Elena who was crying hysterically, he walked over to the window on the far right and pressed his forehead against it looking out into the cold winter night he couldn't believe what he had done he h

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_FLASHBACK_

_The dark forest road was blue from the moon, something jumped out the trees and into the road, I swerved and Bonnie clung to me in fear screaming as we flew off the road, i pushed my body so that i was in front of Bonnie to cushion the blow just before we hit the tree, what i didn't expect was to hit it side on, the tree cut through the car like it was butter, taking Bonnie with it. When the car stopped i jumped out the car and rushed to Bonnies side, the tree had fallen over and landed on top of her, I picked it up and placed down beside her as if itwas a small twig. Bonnie was crumpled on the floor covered in blood; I knew that the fact that she was 8 months pregnant wasn't a good sign. I sat down and cradled her in my arms whilst shakily ringing an ambulance. I bent my head and kissed her broken lips and cried _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Let him know that you know best**

**Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defense**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**And pray to God he hears you**

**And pray to God he hears you**

Damon turned away from the window, it was all his fault, she had gone into labour and he panic, he should never have gone so fast down the road if only… The doctor came out the room and Damon walked forward, the doctor looked at Damon and shook his head, he just looked at him not wanting to think about what had happened

"Your girlfriend is dead we tried im sorry… but you baby miraculously survived… you have a baby girl" The doctor said

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Damon stumbled back tears streaming down his face, he shouted some words in Italian and threw a chair across the room, he kicked the wall several times before throwing the coffee table out the window and shouting some more, the doctor and Stefan and Elena backed away slowly as more word were shouted and more objects crashed against the walls and doors and windows

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

Stefan ran to Damon and grabbed him forcing him to put another chair down, Stefan looked his brother in the eyes, pain, hatred, grief, fear, anger and self-loath filled them he had never seen his brother so emotional, not even when Katherine died, not even when he became a vampire. Stefan held his brother even when he fell to the floor, even when he hit him and tried to get him off, because Bonnie had changed Damon and no one not even Elena or Katherine could change his cold heart or make him care but Bonnie did and now she was dead, Stefan knew his brother needed looking after or he'd be gone forever

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

When Damon finally calmed down Stefan let go and went to hold Elena and the doctor approached him warily

"Your baby is currently having test, it's a miracle that she survived, we will bring her up for you if you want to see your girlfriends body and say you final goodbyes, you can go down there is a room, she was cleaned up whilst you had your little outburst" The doctor said sympathetically but Damon just nodded and made his way for the stairs, he felt nothing anymore, all he felt was emptiness, he couldn't even feel the darkness that he once lived for he felt empty. He reached the door and nervously twisted the handle and opened the door where he saw her, he walked over and sat down looking at her pale face, her skin that once was a creamy white looked almost transparent without the blush he loved so much in her cheeks, her hair that once framed her face was matted and the bouncy curls had been crushed, her dainty eyes that reminded him of an angles and layered with long lashed were black and cut, and her lips he knew so well were swollen and broken, her whole body was bruised and cut, broken and shattered, this wasn't the Bonnie he knew, this wasn't his little red bird, this was his life and sole dead and shattered, her appearance was how he felt inside and the worse part was he couldn't even revenge her death because it was him who caused it and he know had their little baby girl that they had wanted so bad

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_FLASHBACK 1_

"_Damon sit down I have something to tell you" She said giddily, I had sat down obediently_

"_Im pregnant, we're going to have a baby" She sang leaping up and bouncing over to me i stood up and held her in my arms and laughed_

_FLASHBACK 2_

"_Damon there it is, our little baby, our little baby girl" She marvelled as we looked at the small screen with our baby on_

"_Our baby GIRL! Hang on that's not certain it could be a boy" I laughed squeezing her hand_

"_I know it's a girl I can feel it" She laughed back looking up at me, I stared into her beautiful eyes that were lit in joy._

_FLASHBACK 3_

"_So if it is a girl what do you want to call it?" I asked while we were adding the last touches to the nursery, we stood back and looked at the room_

"_Well I want to call her Athena or Thena for short" Bonnie said_

"_What as in the goddess of war and wisdom" I asked confused_

"_Yes but also the goddess of peace, beauty, creativity and the arts, I think its important that she is strong and a name that means that can only held" She explained giving me a peck on the lips_

"_Ok then red bird anything you say" I said kissing her back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A tear fell down Damon's cheek just when he thought he had run out.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

The doctors had brought her in, their daughter, his daughter. He held her carefully in his arms and looked down at her face, she had Bonnies big eyes even though they were the same night sky black as mine, her perfect lips and bright red hair, but my cheekbones she was so beautiful, I looked down at Bonnie, it wasn't right she shouldn't be dead it shouldn't be like this, Damon had gone over the scene over and over again, what it would be like when she was born and this was never it, he always imagined it to be him holding her hand as she gave birth stroking her face and encouraging her, then when they were handed the baby they were meant to look at each other and smile and cry and kiss, it shouldn't be this way, he shouldn't be holding their baby while she led there lifeless and broken. Damon lent down and kissed his resting angle on the lips and stroked an escaping piece of hair away from her eyes, not like it would ever be annoying to her again, a tear fell from his cheek and onto hers making her look as though she was crying to, Damon then looked to the little bundle in his arms

"Athena Bonnie Salvatore, you're our little miracle your mommy would be so proud of you, but she will never see your beautiful face, so you will only ever be my little miracle, but we have to be strong for her she wouldn't want us to be sad, so you are my future you are my little Thena" He whispered to his baby daughter Athena.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**So what do you think did you like please review xxxxxxxx**_


End file.
